Rollmin Swirlsting
Rollmin Swirlsting is a character from Sugar Rush Reloaded and a racer in the story's version of Sugar Rush 2. His theme is fruit roll ups and his kart is the Rolling Spear. His personal track is the Rollie Pollie Cruise ship. Bio Rollmin Swirlsting: "Rude and Rotten Attitude" Rollmin is a rude and mean spirited fellow who sees others below him. He will do whatever it takes to win, even if it means lying and cheating. He doesn't care. Winning is all that truly matters in the racing world, whether the others like it or not. Appearance Rollmin is a young boy with fair skin, blonde hair and green eyes. He wears orange visors. He wears a pale red shirt with a ruby red racing jacket. His collar and cuffs are dull orange while the cuffs have dark red stripes. His pants are red, his socks are white with a large red stripe and his shoes are black. His racing helmet is white with a vertical red stripe. Personality Rollmin is an arrogant and selfish boy who sees himself superior to everyone else and is not afraid to show it. He likes to bully and intimidate others for the heck of it and he has no sense of fairness when it comes to racing. He will willingly sabotage his competitors so that he'll have an easy win. The only person he cares for is Geminia, who is just as bad as he is. Rollmin also likes to engage in physical fights but is also a total coward when those he bullies stand up for themselves. Story Kart His kart is the Rolling Spear. Special Ability Relationships Like Geminia, Rollmin's horrible attitude left him unwanted by the others to the point that the two of them are excluded from most events. Geminia Dazzler : He's the only person she can call a friend as the two are quite alike. Both are mean and vicious bullies who feel they're superior to everyone else. The two often plot new ways to mess with everyone. Azulon Razzblue : Rollmin is extremely jealous of Azulon's popularity that he has threatened the prince on numerous occassions. He's plotting to take the throne for himself. Lindal Chocolen : Rollmin likes to tease Lindal at every opportunity but soon grew irritated with the latter's lack of any response. Rollmin and Geminia are the only ones who tease Lindal's androgynous appearance. Redd Velvetine : In the past, Rollmin angered the boy to the point that he got punched in the face for his bullying. Pinetro Applefloat : Rollmin used to bully Pinetro so much that the latter soon snapped. Rollmin found himself on the receiving end of Pinetro's rage and though he got out of it, albeit with bruises, one would think that the bully had been scared straight. Not exactly. Rollmin just avoids Pinetro, not wanting to repeat the same incident with him again. Theme His theme is Fruit Roll Ups. 551.jpg fruit-by-the-foot.jpg fruitrolls-blogger-phot0-260-ac-009.jpg IMG_1678.jpg Trivia *His fans are anthropomorphic fruit rolls. Category:Sugar Rush Reloaded Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Males